Retribution
by SheeWolf85
Summary: A twisted man with a dark agenda soon learns that the girl he's after is anything but innocent. The story is equally dark and twisted. Mentions of pedophilia. James is the bad guy. Jake/Ness in a weird way. Very strong M for violence and intense imagery.


A/N: _***Please Read This Warning***_

This story deserves a massive warning. I have never written anything like this, and I doubt I ever will again. It has heavy mentions of pedophilia. I do not endorse or approve pedophilia in any shape or form. Before I get too many complaints, let it be said that I know exactly how it can affect a family. By the end of this o/s, it should become very apparent that I am very much against pedophiles. There is violence and intense imagery involving the pedophile's comeuppance.

Aside from my personal reasons, further inspiration for this story came from the song and video First of the Year (Equinox) by Skrillex. The link is on my profile. If you are not sure if you want to read, go watch the video first and see what inspired this.

I am going to ask nicely that my readers do not flame me. I wouldn't blame anyone for having negative thoughts about a fic this dark, but please, if you hate it, just hit the red 'X' in the top corner and forget all about it.

That being said, if you have a dark side and enjoy a little supernatural horror/drama, I hope you like it.

* * *

><p><span>Retribution<span>

The girl couldn't have been more than seven years old. Her auburn hair shimmered in the sunlight and bounced in her pigtails as she skipped around the playground. She was wearing a pair of blue cotton shorts and a white tank top. She was alone at the park, which suited the man very well.

He sat at the bench the park provided and watched the girl as she played. He'd watched her for a while now, even picked her specifically out of the group of girls in her class. She was the most beautiful with her porcelain-like skin, wide, amber eyes, and thin but firm body. He'd seen her play; she was flexible, too. Watching her climb the slide, hunched over on all fours, made his mouth water. He shifted on the bench and adjusted his pants. He'd get her soon enough.

"Oh, Ja-ake!" The little girl sang. She had the most beautiful soprano voice of any girl he'd heard. She'd said that name several times in the three weeks he'd watched her. He figured it had to be an imaginary friend; she only talked to "Jake" when no one else was around. She stood on the top platform and looked around as if she expected someone to show up. He had a clear view of her legs, and he let his eyes travel slowly from her ankles to her hips.

"There you are!" she said happily. "I was afraid you wouldn't show up today." She swung on the bar above the slide. "You're not going to back out on me, are you?" She sounded like she was scolding her friend.

The man smirked at the expression on her face. It was another reason he'd picked her. Her face showed him everything she was feeling, whether she was happy, sad, or angry. He couldn't wait to see her scared. He shifted again.

The girl swung again and let go to slide down to the wood chips on the ground. She bounced as she stood up. "Come on, Jake. Let's get started!" She looked directly at him then, and a delighted shiver ran down his spine. She smiled brightly and waved.

He lifted a hand and waved back. "Hello," he said.

"Hi," she called back. She skipped over to him, still smiling. "My name's Renesmee. What's yours?"

"I'm James." He held out his hand. "It's so nice to meet you." She put her hand in his, and he savored the softness of her skin.

Renesmee took a step back. "My friend and I are going to our secret castle. It's so much fun there. We play hide and seek. I always win."

James nodded. "Where is this secret castle of yours?"

She shrugged. "In the subway. My mom says I shouldn't play there since it's abandoned and creepy, but I like it. It's full of mysteries."

He nodded again and licked his lips. This was only too perfect. "You have fun in your secret castle. Good luck playing hide and seek."

She beamed. "Thank you! I'd better go. My friend doesn't like to wait." She skipped away.

He watched her backside for a few moments until she rounded the corner at the end of the block. He smiled to himself and stood up to follow her slowly. He was a little ahead of schedule, but he felt he deserved to indulge a little bit. He caught sight of her a few times on the way to the subway. She was always skipping. Her bronze curls were so vibrant and lively. He had to remember to save a lock of it. He looked around as he approached the subway entrance. It had been taped off, but she slipped under it easily enough. The area was deserted; not many people frequented these areas. He smiled and ducked under the tape.

The subway was dark. The lights still functioned, allowing him to see where he was going. Once his eyes adjusted to the inefficient light, he saw the girl standing in a corner, her face to the wall, as she counted. His eyes raked over her backside. He licked his lips and cleared his throat.

Renesmee smiled to herself and waited a moment before she turned around. She had hoped James would follow her. She finally turned around and smiled. "Hi," she said.

James took a step closer. "Where's your friend?"

"He's hiding. I have to find him. Want to help me?"

He shook his head. "No, actually I was hoping you'd want to play a different game with me."

She tilted her head in curiosity. "What's it called?"

"It's called 'Lollipop.' I have something special we can play it with."

She quirked her lips. "I don't know. Jake doesn't like to wait too long to be found. I'm usually pretty good. Maybe I can find him first, then we can play your game?"

He walked up to her and put his hand on her head. "I want to play my game now. Your friend will just have to wait."

She tried to take a step back, but she was already against the wall. "Jake will get mad."

James snorted. "Let him." He caressed Renesmee's cheek with one hand as the other found the button of his jeans.

Her brow furrowed, and she sighed. "Now you've done it. Jake says he doesn't like you."

James looked around. Nobody else was there. He smirked to himself. "Is that so?"

The little girl nodded. "Yes, that's so. You know what else he says?"

He figured now would be a good time to shut her up. He was about to pull the zipper down when she spoke again.

"He says that Amy didn't like you either. Or Pam. Or Angela."

James froze. "What?"

"Lily was a pretty girl, wasn't she? Blonde with curls like mine. What about Camille? Oh, and Harriet had an adorable gap between her front teeth."

A strange dread filled James' chest. "What . . .? How did you . . .?" He fumbled over his words.

"Jake knows everything. He's very smart. He says you're a very bad man."

James grabbed Renesmee's chin and made her look up at him. "You listen to me, little girl—"

She pushed him away. He yelled in surprise as he flew backward and landed with a thud on his back on the concrete. He shook his head and blinked to orient himself. As his eyes focused again, he saw Renesmee standing over him. Her eyes looked completely black in the dim light as she smiled wickedly at him.

"Jake says it's time you got your just reward."

A sense of terror churned in James' stomach. He watched as Renesmee seemed to float backward. James stood up as quickly as he could and realized with a start that the girl wasn't even touching the ground. Whatever he'd gotten himself into, he decided to get out of it now. He turned to run toward the entrance.

"I wouldn't run if I were you," Renesmee's voice called to him. "Jake knows where you live. I warned you that he doesn't like to be kept waiting."

James turned to glance once behind him. The sight of the little girl drifting slowly back to the ground with a large, shadowy figure behind her made him gasp. He tripped over his own feet and barely managed to shield himself as he crashed back down to the ground.

A loud growl erupted around him. He flung himself to his back and watched in horror as the shadow-figure took heavy steps toward him. Two golden, glowing orbs took the shape of eyes as the misty edges of the figure settled around the form of a man. James screamed and launched himself up. He ran toward the exit and up the stairs. He didn't stop once he'd made it onto the street. He went back home and locked every door and window he could. He huddled in a corner of his once special room and took quick, hysterical breaths. The pictures he'd taken of Renesmee and the other girls all stared back him, laughing and mocking him with sinister howls. He closed his eyes tightly and slapped his hands over his ears to block out every image, sound, and thought.

He opened his eyes a moment later and screamed again. Renesmee stood at the end of the bed with the shadow form of Jake behind her. Another growl as the shadow slithered around the corner of the bed toward him. The same golden orbs took shape before the rest of him did, this time as an enormous, snarling wolf.

"Jake's mad," Renesmee said. "You shouldn't have run." She floated up to stand on the bed and put one hand on Jake's side. "He was going to play nice, but now . . ." She trailed off, purposely leaving the man in suspense.

James stared into Jake's eyes as he lowered himself and growled again.

~*~X~*~

"Have you ever seen anything like this?" The young forensic scientist had only been in the field for six months. She'd seen a lot of death, but nothing this ghastly. She looked up at her more experienced partner.

He held a rag over her mouth to escape the scent. "Not like this. Found any identification yet?" He'd been in the field for five years and had been witness to many a gruesome crime scene. Even with the things he'd witnessed, there was something very different about this body. There wasn't a bone that hadn't been broken, his skull nearly crushed, his throat had been slashed so deeply the head was nearly severed, there were several deep puncture wounds in his chest and stomach, his right hand detached, his penis had been split in half lengthwise, and his testicles had been removed and placed in his severed right hand laying next to his head. There wasn't much blood in the room, suggesting he'd been moved after he was murdered. Whoever had done this would surely pay a heavy price.

"Dr. Cullen, Dr. Swan." An investigator called down the narrow hall. "We found something. You need to see this."

Dr. Cullen looked at his partner for a second before they both went to see what was going on. They passed through a tight door and into a dark room with a small bed. It was obvious from the moment they walked in what was so important. Pictures, newspaper articles, and various sized baggies hung on every inch of the walls. Each picture was a young girl, none more than ten years old. Each newspaper talked about a missing girl with one of the girls' pictures in the article. Many of the pictures had been spattered with blood, and there was a large pool of it on the bed.

"I think it's safe to assume this is where he was killed," Dr. Cullen said. He looked around. "There are over twenty girls' pictures in this room. What the hell are we dealing with?"

The investigator took a deep breath. "I found this, too." He held out a red-stained I.D. card. "James Peters, the pedophile-slash-murderer on the run from the FBI for almost ten years."

Dr. Swan lightly touched a picture. "We have to find these girls."

The investigator sighed. "We also found something that we think is a map. I looks like it could be the back yard." He held put a piece of paper. "My team is ready to look into it."

Dr. Cullen took the paper. "What are you waiting for?"

A few hours later, it was discovered that the map led to an underground shed where James had stored the bodies of each of his victims. There were twenty-two in total. Each had been raped and murdered.

"Where's the last one?" Dr. Swan asked.

Dr. Cullen furrowed his brow. "What do you mean?"

"There were twenty-three girls pictured. This girl wasn't in the shed." She held up a photograph of a seven-year old girl with bronze curls.

Dr. Cullen shrugged. "Maybe she was lucky."

Dr. Swan lightly touched the girl's face. She was scared that the girl could be held captive somewhere. She noticed something strange in picture. A slight shadow behind her. She dismissed it as the lighting and set it down. As she did, the feeling of dread that another girl could be in danger faded away. She felt at peace and agreed with Dr. Cullen that the girl had gotten away. She smiled and turned to continue to process the scene.

Renesmee let go of Dr. Swan's hand as she walked away and looked up at Jake. He patted her back.

"Another job well done," he told her.

She nodded. "Agreed."

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for reading. I would like to make it clear that Dr. Swan (Bella) is not Renesmee's mother in this o/s. They are completely unrelated characters.

I'm on Twitter, SheeWolf85


End file.
